It is common practice to use various machine tools at a production location. With a machine tool, when machining a workpiece, a parameter is set as an operating condition for each of the elements with which the machine tool is equipped. There are cases where, with a machine tool, machining of a higher quality is required or machining with reduced energy consumption is required, and the parameter to which each of the elements is set are different depending on the required condition. Patent Literatures 1 to 3, for example, is related to the above in that disclosed therein is a machine tool that is capable of switching between operation modes, each having a different parameter corresponding to the operational conditions or purpose of the machine tool.